


Affectionate

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, so much friggen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: Ed and Jon have a moment. Turns out to be quite emotional for both of them.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent, so if anything seems OOC, its because I made it that way. This is just some good gentle content for the soul. I also made this real quick so for any mistakes, I apologize.

Edward blinked at his wall, blankly. He was laying in bed, listening to the wind from outside. Ed closed his eyes for a moment. Soon. In 5 minutes, Jonathan would come in the room, shuffle out of his clothes, and lay beside him. That was waiting. He always waited. Edward never fell asleep until Jonathan crawled into bed with him. Sometimes he had to wait longer. An hour was the record. Jon learned his lesson from that one. 3 more minutes.  
  
Ed heard the sound of the door unlock. Open. Closed. Ed smiled. He heard the relocking. And it unlocked. And relocked. seven times. Jon did Ed’s ritual for him since Ed trusted him to actually do it. 1 more minute. The drumming of footsteps coming up the stairs brought comfort over Edward as he heard Jon walk in quietly.

The sound of clothes rustling and being dropped in the basket, the way Ed likes it. 30 seconds. Jon walked to the bed and got beside Edward. The light clicked off and as Jon settled, Ed felt his arm sneak its way around Ed’s waist and Jon pressed gently against Ed’s neck, something Jon didn’t do often.  
  
“How’d I do?”

“5 seconds earlier than usual. I’d say you did perfect.”

Jon gave a very low chuckle; another treat that Ed wasn’t usually given.  
  
“Quite affectionate tonight.”  
  
Edward turned over and rested back down to look at Jon in the dark. The light from their window just happen to hit perfectly on Jon’s face, a neutral and calm look. His eyes showed something different. Ed went rested his hand on Jon’s face. Jon pressed against it. Jonathan wasn’t one to actively seek affection. That was usually Edward. Jonathan rarely even reciprocated the affection but often just accepted it. Ed grown used to not really expecting anything back. Jonathan had stated himself that he wasn’t sure he liked affection and that was something Edward was willing to risk. So, tonight was different.

“Jon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

Jon looked between them and gave a small sigh through his nose. Edward bit the inside of his cheek. Jon never talked about certain things with Ed. Ed had come to terms with this, the fact Jon was still quite a solitary person. Edward rubbed his thumb gently across Jon’s cheek and after a moment, noticed his thumb rubbed over something wet and paused. Ed listened and watched Jon shiver just slightly and heard his breathing hitch. It was still hard to see his expression, but his eyes were closed. Edward didn’t say anything. Jonathan had never cried in front of him before. Ed figured it was best not to say anything unless asked and slowly he maneuvered a little closer to Jon and pressed against his chest and leaned into the crook of his neck. Ed pressed a gentle kiss on Jon’s neck, and waited for a reaction, but he could still feel Jon shake. He carefully and just as slow, wrapped his arm around Jon and left another kiss on his neck. Jon slipped a sharp gasp and began to shake more, before returning the partial hug. Ed didn’t know what happened. He wasn’t sure that Jon actually wanted to talk about it. Edward continued his occasional kisses and after a moment he pulled back. He sat up more and gently pushed Jon’s head to his chest and Jon complied nuzzling onto Ed. Edward made the attempt the run his fingers through Jon’s absolute monstrosity of hair. He aimed for more the back of the head as the hair was shorter there.

“Jonathan. Are you okay?”

Jon didn’t respond nor moved but after a beat he lifted his head and turned it a bit and laid back on Ed’s chest.

“I thought about something today.” Jon said gruffly, and shaky.

“And what did you think about?”

“You.”

Ed was surprised. He didn’t make that noticeable, but he was surprised.

“Thought about me?” he asked calmly.

“Thought about… when you tried to hold my hand for the first time.”

Now that was interesting. It was actually 3 months after they became a couple that Edward made an attempt to be affectionate. Ed had planned it out actually. It was when Ed showed Jon his personal library in his home and he had slowly tried to grab at Jon’s hand. It wasn’t public, and it was more hinted than actually an attempt. Jon however jerked himself away and even glared at Ed before continuing to look at books. Edward didn’t say anything at the time, but he couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection he felt and just quietly left Jon to the books at his leisure.

“What about that?”

“You were upset.”

Ed bit the inside of his cheek.

“I was. But you said you didn’t care for touching anyway.”

“I liked it.”

Ed stopped petting Jon’s hair.

“you liked what?”

“I liked it when you touched my hand.”

Oh, this was gonna be a night.

“But you pulled away?”

“I know. It felt nice it was just very overwhelming. I didn’t want to upset you, but I didn’t know how to really feel about it at the time.”

Ed continued his petting. “I see. So, does that have something to do with how you’re feeling right now?”

Ed almost wasn’t sure that was the right question to venture with but at this point he was ready to risk it. Jon sighed against Ed’s chest.

“Yes, because I realized how much I enjoy you holding me and touching me.”

Edward enjoyed it when he got answers from this man. And direct emotions.

“And I realized how much I don’t reciprocate.”

Ed shifted a bit and made Jon sit up with him so he could look at him.

“Jonathan, I know you are particular about affection. I knew it when I met you and I know it now. What the hell got you thinking on the whole touching thing anyway?”

Jon didn’t say anything, but he did grab Ed’s hand. Ed was happy about the amount of affection he was being given but what was making him wonder is why start now on some random night.

“I was afraid.”

Ed stared at his partner in surprise. “Master of Fear? Afraid? Afraid of what?”

“You leavin’.” He murmured.

Edward wasn’t going to cry. Definitely not. He hadn’t planned on that, but somehow what Jon said really tore at him. Maybe it was some confirmation that Edward was never sure of. The confirmation that Jonathan actually cared but just struggled showing it. Jon had never wronged him. They bickered, and argued, maybe some things were thrown. Usually by Ed but we don’t have to linger on that. But In the end, more often than not, one of them was apologizing. Apologizing was equally hard for both of them. With the amount of apologizing they did you’d expect them to not have much meaning behind it but somehow, there was. Edward means it when he says “I’m sorry, I was at fault” which takes a lot of effort to push down his pride and blames himself. Jon equally struggles as he tends to linger over what words to say, not wanting to start another fight. The confirmation of Jon actually wanting to stay with Ed made it so much more meaningful. So, Ed did cry. The riddling man pressed his face in Jon’s shoulder and squeezed his hand.

“Jonathan, I’m not leaving.”

Ed felt Jon turn his head and press a kiss on head, Edward purring happily at the feeling.

“Good, I think I enjoy the challenge of being here in a time limit. Gives me something to look forward to.”

Ed chuckled and they both readjusted under the sheets again, settling back down and Ed pressed himself against Jon’s chest, Jon returning with his arm around Ed pulling him closer. Ed wasn’t used to Jon being affectionate no. However, he REALLY enjoyed it. More so, Jon actually enjoys it too, and Ed hopes he continues with it.

“Edward?”

“Mhm?”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Jonathan please, you made me cry once already.”

Jon’s chest shook and Ed took that as him chuckling. _This man,_ Ed sighed.

“I love you too.”


End file.
